


honey milk lullabies

by vaahtokarkki



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, rating will go up to T but. later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaahtokarkki/pseuds/vaahtokarkki
Summary: A drabble collection of watareis. Additional notes at the beginning of each chapter.1: warmth (moved here from my other drabble collection)2: dizzy





	1. warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this chapter first in my other drabble collection, but later decided to make a separate collection for my watareis, so I moved it here. Second chapter is a new one! This one contains mentions of blood drinking.

Wataru knows it’s a cold morning as soon as he wakes up. Not because the room was cold, not because _he_ was cold, but because the person next to him is undoubtedly cold.

Rei is completely buried under the blankets, only the top of his head visible on his – no, Wataru’s – pillow. During the night, he’s latched on to Wataru with every limb, and Wataru finds their legs tangled together and Rei’s arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

Even while leeching off Wataru’s warmth, Rei is still shivering, and instead of getting out of bed like he planned to, Wataru adjusts his position so he can wrap his own arms around Rei.

Rei’s reaction is immediate; he sighs in his sleep and relaxes against Wataru, who dives under the blankets as well to find Rei’s forehead and kiss it. Rei shifts a little, making a small, dissatisfied noise at the cooler air flowing against his face. He seems to be waking up – Wataru would check his phone for the clock, if the action didn’t disturb Rei.

Wataru pulls his head out from under the blanket, and slowly, Rei emerges as well, hair messy and eyes barely open.

”Good morning”, Wataru greets cheerfully, and Rei grunts in response, unable to form actual words so soon after waking up in the morning. It always makes Wataru feel a little bit special – a great deal of people have seen him after waking from a nap, but this Rei, with a hoarse voice and a disposition that’s as far from collected as possible – this Rei is only seen by his eyes. Wataru plants a kiss on Rei’s cheek, and Rei closes his eyes with a sigh.

”You look beautiful this morning”, Wataru murmurs against his skin, and Rei’s grip on him tightens just a bit more.

Coaxing Rei out of bed is always a task, but one Wataru doesn’t mind doing, although he feels like it used to be easier before Rei realised just how easy it is to get Wataru to extend the time they spend cuddling before waking up. Well – it’s not like they attend morning classes any more regularly when sleeping alone.

From Rei’s breathing, Wataru can tell he’s close to drifting off again. Wataru never has the heart to leave Rei before he’s awake – it always takes him until the early morning to fall asleep, whether he curls up beside Wataru hours before or stays up reading while Wataru sleeps, combing his fingers through Wataru’s hair. Rei stays with Wataru before falling asleep, and Wataru stays with Rei after waking up. It’s only fair that way.

Rei says he sleeps better with Wataru by his side, and Wataru is glad if his presence helps even a little. Having Rei next to him certainly makes Wataru feel more peaceful, too.

Now, Wataru dares to carefully bend backwards to reach his phone.

Hm.

Fortunately it’s Sunday, or they would be missing more than just morning classes, with how late they both have slept. Wataru usually wakes up earlier, so it’s strange he’d sleep until -

Unless… there’s another reason he needed more sleep than usual.

Wataru brings one hand to the side of his neck, and hisses quietly. Ah, he remembers now.

”Rei?” he asks.

”Mmh”, Rei grunts without moving.

”Aren’t you supposed to be more energetic after drinking blood?”

”But it’s cold”, Rei nuzzles his face against Wataru’s neck. ”That means I’m weak. Thank you for the sip, though. It was kind of you.”

”You look like you could use another”, Wataru laughs, running his hand through Rei’s hair.

”Oh? Are you offering?” Rei perks up at Wataru’s words, his eyes suddenly open and attentive.

”No, but I _am_ going to make us some breakfast.”

”Nnnoooo, don’t go”, Rei whines, grabbing Wataru tighter. ”It’s cold without you.”

”We already have two blankets and I can give you a third.”

”That doesn’t help. _You’re_ warmer”, Rei huffs.

”Five more minutes”, Wataru promises, and Rei relaxes again. ”You can stay here, I’ll bring the food when it’s ready and we’ll eat in bed.”

”Mm… you’re too good for an old man like me”, Rei’s voice slows towards the end of the sentence.

That five may have to turn into fifteen, but Wataru doesn’t mind. Having Rei in his arms like this is worth more than time to him.


	2. dizzy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is a new one! Contains mentions of Eichi. Not much else to say about this one. Enjoy!!

It’s a hot day, much too hot for comfort, and Rei realises he’s made a mistake approximately three minutes after he leaves the solace of his coffin. Unfortunately, by then he’s in the hallway, and there are enough people around him that he can’t make it next to a wall he could take support from.

Rei feels dizzy and light-headed, and he glances around for a familiar face, an opening in the crowd, _anything,_ but finds nothing. He knows this feeling, his head spinning a bit more with every motion he makes, and knows it’s too late to stop it, in a situation like this. Is there –

 

Rei wakes up with someone’s arms around him. He’s being lifted, he thinks – though everything is kind of hazy, so he can’t really tell.

Whoever is holding him feels safe and secure in a way he can’t begin to explain. Is it the scent? Rei shifts his head until his nose is pressed against their chest. Like roses, but fresh ones, he thinks, and sighs. Someone’s hair tickles at his cheek.

They’re moving. Rei keeps his eyes closed even though he still doesn’t know who’s carrying him – somehow, he’s starting to feel like he can make a guess.

There were voices around them earlier, worried, alarmed voices, but those quiet down as they move. There’s still background noise, but whenever someone speaks louder, they move faster.

He’s grateful for that.

Rei opens his eyes slowly to find silver cascading around him – ah, just as he though. Who else would smell this nice?

”Rei”, Wataru calls. Rei tries to read the tone of his voice, what it means, but it’s just that – normal. Too normal – flat, almost.

”What happened?” Rei asks, pleasantly surprised that his voice works.

”You fainted”, Wataru says curtly, choosing to not dress up his words at all.

”You worried about me?” Rei nuzzles his face against Wataru’s chest, submerging himself in Wataru’s scent to not think about how that seriousness in his voice makes Rei feel. ”Why, that’s sweet of you.”

”Who do you take me for?” Wataru scoffs. ”Of course I am! I am your very own Wataru Hibiki, and I spend every day of my life worrying even a little about you –”

”I got it”, Rei sighs. ”Please… my head. Just a little quieter?”

”Your wish is my command”, Wataru laughs.

”I sounded like Tenshouin, didn’t I”, Rei shudders. ”I changed my mind. No one should tell you what to do.”

”Why, that’s the only way I know how to live!” Wataru says the words too lightly, and Rei closes his eyes again. ”But for you, I’d quiet down without being asked. Ah – hold on, I’m getting the door”, Wataru leans down a little. Instead of using his hands, his hair is what turns the doorknob, but honestly – there’s little Wataru could do that would surprise Rei, anymore.

(Actually, there’s a lot, but his hair coming to life isn’t one of them.)

The infirmary is empty. Wataru scouts the beds like they were different from each other, until he finds one he deems suitable for Rei.

Wataru sits him on the bed, and then kneels down to take off his shoes.

”You really don’t have to...” Rei begins, but Wataru shakes his head.

”Nonsense! I shall take excellent care of you today, old friend! Whatever your heart desires, this Wataru Hibiki will fulfill!”

 _A make-out session?_ Rei thinks.

”A glass of water?” he asks.

”Yes! Now, lie back and relax.”

Rei’s shoes are off, so he slips under the covers.

Ooh. He’d prefer his coffin, but this isn’t a bad alternative, and it’s much better than the cold, hard floor he earlier collapsed on.

Maybe it’s the fatigue, or the fact that he fainted earlier, but Wataru looks different, somehow. More serene… if Rei has to find the words to describe it.

Are his features softer? His eyes kinder?

Wataru places a glass of water on the small table next to Rei’s bed, and Rei stares up at him with hazy eyes. What is it? What’s different?

Ah… it’s because they’re alone, isn’t it?

Wataru always seems softer, then, and Rei can’t tell if it’s because in those moments Wataru looks at Rei different, or Rei looks at Wataru different.

It could be both of them.

”Will you stay?” Rei asks, overtaken by a sudden, selfish need to keep the gentleness of Wataru’s eyes for just a while longer.

”Of course”, Wataru laughs, kneeling beside his bed again.

”Even if I’ll sleep? Is that okay?”

”You bet”, Wataru’s voice is in a murmur, and Rei sighs out, closes his eyes, and pulls his hand out from under the blanket to lay it on top of it instead.

He feels Wataru’s hand take his in a safe grasp, warm fingers that cause Rei’s heart to jolt even as his mind drifts off.

He briefly registers Wataru’s lips on his forehead, but that could be a dream.


End file.
